Karena Kau
by kalika sevde
Summary: Ini sudah lebih dari tiga tahun. Tapi ingatan akan kematian Mason masih sama segarnya diingatanku. Seolah-olah baru kemarin. Untuk Challenge #MengheningkanCipta


Karena Kau

Vampire Academy © Richelle Mead

Warning: typo and spoiler

Enjoy

Pemandangan pertama yang aku lihat ketika membuka mata adalah langit-langit kamar yang temaram. "Tuhan," aku berkomat kamit sembari mengatur napas. Mimpi-mimpi buruk tidak lantas hilang, bahkan setelah ikatan batin antara Lissa dan aku terputus. Yah, setidaknya ini mimpi burukku sendiri.

Udara terasa lembab di pertengahan musim gugur Pennsylvania, atau mungkin hanya terasa lembab setelah terbangun di tengah malam setelah shift 12 jam yang melelahkan mengawal sang Ratu. Aku mengusap keringat di kening menggunakan punggung tangan kanan. Aku berusaha duduk sementara tangan kiriku dengan asal meraba meja sebelah tempat tidur mencari sakelar lampu.

Lampu berpendar lembut menerangi sisi tempat tidurku. Bukan berarti aku butuh lebih. Mata _Dhampir_ kami bisa melihat dengan jelas hanya dengan sedikit cahaya. Aku menoleh ke samping hanya untuk mendapati sisi tempat tidur lainnya kosong. Dimitri belum pulang. Memangnya bocah api butuh pengawalan 24 jam? Sebenarnya perlu, tapi rasa jengkelku mengalahkan logika ' _Moroi_ yang utama'.

Aku berdiri dan meregangkan tubuh. Udara mulai terasa pengap dan pekat. Aku membuka pintu balkon kecil di seberang tempat tidur. Matahari masih tinggi, hanya saja udara terasa dingin. Tak apalah, aku memang membutuhkan rasa dingin setelah mimpi buruk ini agar tetap waras. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, sampai ketika ada dua tangan hangat yang melingkari tubuhku.

"Kau selalu saja begitu. Melompat dulu, kemudian berpikir setelahnya. Apa kau sedang berusaha menguji keamanan balkon kamar kita?" kata suara yang akan selalu dikenali jiwaku di manapun dia berada.

Aku bersandar pada Dimitri, dengan pipi menempel pada lengannya dan menghela napas panjang. "Kau hangat sekali," gumamku.

Dimitri terkekeh di rambutku, "Aku tidak hangat Roza. Kaulah yang kedinginan. Tidakkah kau tahu?" katanya sambil mempererat pelukan. "Dan kau belum mejawab pertanyaanku."

"Hm, untuk apa? Orang-orang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika berani macam-macam dengan Rose Hathaway," kataku dengan gaya angkuh ala Rose. Dingin tidak akan membuatku kehilangan poin kerenku kan?

Dimitri balas bergumam dengan bahasa Rusia tepat di atas telingaku. Kedengarannya seperti denting gelas, hanya saja sedikit serak. Walaupun tidak melihat wajahnya, aku tahu Dimitri sedang tersenyum. Tapi aku juga tahu, Dimitri tidak bisa ditipu, kecuali kau melakukannya secara spontan dan menambahkan sedikit elemen kejutan.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku Rose," katanya kemudian setelah lama hening.

Nah, kau memang tidak gampang dibohongi _Comrade_. "Mimpi buruk," aku mengaku.

"Mimpi buruk apa yang bisa membuatmu langsung berlari keluar ditengah musim gugur ini tanpa alas kaki?" tanyanya santai.

"Mason." Aku menjawab. Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan pikiranku pada Dimitri. Aku selalu merasa mata coklatnya dapat menembus hingga jiwaku yang paling dalam.

"Apa yang menyebabkan semua ini?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang sama ringannya. Seolah-olah ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang dialami remaja umumnya setelah menonton film horor di bioskop. Walaupun aku tahu, Dimitri hanya berusaha membuat semuanya mudah untukku – walaupun biasanya tidak seperti itu. Biasanya ia hanya penuh pengertian dan memberi nasihat ala Zen. Tapi, Mason berbeda. Mason selalu berbeda.

"Entahlah. Terjadi begitu saja."

Dimitri tidak berkata apa-apalagi. Kami tetap berdiri selama beberapa saat sampai Dimitri harus memapahku masuk karena aku hampir tidak bisa merasakan kakiku karena kedinginan. Bukannya aku mengeluh, sejujurnya aku berharap dibopong dengan cara yang romantis dan aku teramat yakin Dimitri juga tidak keberatan. Hanya saja kamar yang disediakan untuk pengawal tidak terlalu luas, sehingga harus begitu.

Karena Kau

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore waktu manusia. Aku dapat melihat cahaya jingga perlahan-lahan lenyap dari balik ventilasi ... dan Dimitri sudah pergi. Lagi. Hanya ada secarik kertas yang memberitahukan keberadaannya dan juga keberadaan donat serta segelas coklat panas yang dia siapkan untuk sarapanku. Juga permintaan maaf dan salam sayangnya. Yap, dia harus mengawal Christian si bocah api mengajari para _Moroi_ berlatih dengan sihir pagi (waktu _Moroi_ tentu saja) ini. Aku akan membuat Christian membayar karena sudah mengambil sedikit waktu yang kami punya untuk bersama-sama.

Baiklah, tidak adil sebenarnya menyalahkan Christian untuk malamku yang buruk. Hanya saja ... Yah, sebenarnya tidak ada hanya saja. Tidak ada pembenaran dari amarahku pada Christian. Dan aku lega, tidak menyatakan pikiranku keras-keras, atau aku hanya akan mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Tarik napas. Fuuuuuu~

Betapa mudahnya mengendalikan emosiku setelah ikatan batin antara aku dan Lissa terputus. Liss berpikir dia akan baik-baik saja, dan kenyataan tentang aku akan mejadi gila jika dia terlalu banyak menggunakan sihir ketika kami masih terikat membuatnya frustasi. Dan aku memang melihat betapa leganya Lissa setelahnya. Meskipun beberapa bagian tentang pengendali roh dan para pengawal yang dicium bayangan masih menjadi misteri, Liss berusaha mengatasi masalahnya dengan diskusi selama yang bisa seorang Ratu lakukan denganku sebagai pengawalnya. Dan beberapa pasangan _Moroi_ pengendali roh serta _shadow kiss_ -nya tentu saja – sayang sekali, aku belum sempat mempertemukan Lissa dengan Mark dan Oksana.

Aku beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka. Dan dia disana. Dua tanda silang menyerupai petir, yang muncul disela rambutku yang tersibak. Aku mengusap leher bagian belakangku, tempat tanda itu dan tanda lainnya berada.

"Tidak keren." Bisikku. Oh, Mase. Mason...

Ini sudah lebih dari tiga tahun. Tapi ingatan akan kematian Mason masih sama segarnya diingatanku. Seolah-olah baru kemarin. Dan seperti layaknya seorang Rose, aku berlari dengan cepat menuju lemari, menyambar pakaian manapun yang tampak (baiklah, tidak begitu juga. Aku hanya tidak banyak memilih). Setelah memasang sepatu, aku menuliskan pesan untuk Dimitri.

 _Keluar mencari udara segar. Sampai jumpa nanti malam_

 _R_

Aku sudah berada dalam taksi dan sedang memesan tiket melalui aplikasi online di ponsel pintarku ketika Liss menelpon.

"Hai Liss," sapaku berusaha ceria dan tidak mencurigakan.

"Hai, aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku bisa meminta waktu istirahatmu yang berharga dan sedikit nasihat fashion? Aku dan Chris akan makan malam bersama hari ini," sahutnya ceria.

"Nasihat fashion? Apakah kita melibatkan berbelanja disini? Aku rela mati agar bisa berbelanja," erangku. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa," sambungku kemudian dengan nada menyesal dan sedikit ringisan.

"Apa kau dapat tugas jaga hari ini?" tanya Lissa. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit menyesal.

"Tidak, sebenarnya tidak. Aku sedang diluar. Ada ... ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku selesaikan," dustaku.

Di seberang telepon Liss terdiam sejenak. Aku tidak tahu apakah Liss sudah mengembangkan kekuatannya membaca aura hanya dari gelombang suara atau karena dia sangat mengenalku, karena sesudahnya ia hanya berkata "Sayang sekali. Cepatlah kembali, ok? Dan Rose..."

"Ya?"

"Jangan melakukan hal yang ceroboh. Berjanjilah padaku ya?"

"Hahaha, sayangnya, kaulah yang bertugas untuk waspada Liss. Dan bertindak dengan ceroboh dan gegabah adalah bagianku, ingat?" gurauku. Kata-kata ini selalu menjadi lelucon antara aku dan Lissa terutama dimasa pelarian kami dari St. Vladimir.

Aku mendengar suara tawa halus dari seberang telepon kemudian Lissa mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan sambungan terputus.

Karena Kau

Seperti tipikal musim gugur yang buruk di Montana, angin bertiup dingin dan kenyataan aku bisa mendengar derak kerikil beradu dengan sepatu botku membuatku cemberut. Akan lebih baik jika aku kemari bersama seseorang, hanya untuk sekedar meramaikan suasana. Hanya saja, tempat yang akan aku datangi bukan tempat yang cocok untuk bersuka ria. Aku melanjutkan perjalanan dengan tangan berada dalam saku. Syukurlah aku keluar dengan rambut terurai, bukan dengan diikat tinggi di puncak kepala seperti biasa. Dengan begitu, leherku tidak perlu kedinginan.

"Hai Mase," kataku. Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya desau angin dan ranting pohon Akasia yang bergoyang, menggaruk batang pohon Pinus di sebelahnya seperti jari-jemari yang menyahut.

"Lama sekali, sejak aku terakhir kemari. Aku tahu ini konyol, hanya saja ... hanya saja aku pikir aku belum berterima kasih dengan benar sejak kau membantuku saat penyerangan _Strigoi_ di sekolah. Dan waktu itu kau membuatku sangat frustasi, gara-gara komunikasi satu arah kita yang sesungguhnya tidak begitu aneh – mengingat Liss dan aku kadang juga melakukannya melalui ikatan batin kami, tapi tetap saja aneh – dan aku kesulitan mencari petunjuk. Dan setelahnya masalah datang bertubi-tubi. Dimitri menjadi _Strigoi_ , pembunuhan Tatiana. Dan baru sekarang, setelah tiga tahun, aku baru bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri atas kepergianmu. Jika bukan karena tingkah tololku, kau mungkin tidak akan berakhir disini. Kau mungkin akan berdiri bersamaku saat sekolah diserang, sebagai Mason. _Dhampir_."

Aku menghela napas. Uap tipis berwarna putih menguap diudara dan ranting pohon masih saling menggaruk.

Instingku sebagai pengawal langsung bereaksi saat mendengar derap langkah tak jauh di belakangku. Dengan reflek pengawalku yang keren, aku berbalik dan mengayunkan kaki, menendang sekuat mungkin. Tapi si pendatang baru menangkap kakiku dengan mudah, kemudian bau _aftershave_ menguar di udara. Dimitri.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya suara lain di belakang Dimitri.

"Aku pikir kau melatih sihir untuk pertahanan _Moroi_ hari ini!" tuduhku pada Christian yang berdiri di belakang Dimitri. Dimitri melepaskan kakiku dan mundur ke belakang. Dia selalu bertindak sebagai pengawal yang penuh tanggung jawab, walaupun aku yakin Christian tidak akan keberatan jika Dimitri berdiri bersamaku sambil menunggunya sampai di sebelahku.

"Yah, dikelas pertahanan sihir untuk _Moroi_ ," jawabnya santai dengan kedua bahu diangkat, seolah-olah itu bukanlah hal yang patut diributkan. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan ditengah cuaca sejuk ditempat seperti ini Rose?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sama sepertimu," jawabku.

Kami diam beberapa saat. Diam yang damai. Bukan jenis yang membuat risih walaupun ada dua orang lain bersama kami. Tetapi, para pengawal seperti kami sudah terlatih untuk menjadi bayangan dan tak terlihat. Dimitri juga disana setelah kejadian, akan tetapi memori akan Mason adalah milik Christian dan aku. Juga Mia dan Eddie. Pemahaman tentang peristiwa ini, sudah terjalin antara aku dan Christian, hingga kami tak perlu membuang kata untuk mengungkapkan tentang pertemuan tak sengaja disini.

Aku pikir Christian juga merasa bersalah karena ketidakberdayaannya pada malam penculikan kami yang dilakukan sekolompok _Strigoi_ dan manusia di Spokane tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi mereka membiarkannya kelaparan, dan _Moroi_ tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama tanpa darah. Kelemahan yang dapat dimaklumi. Melakukan sedikit sihir tanpa mendapatkan asupan darah selama dua hari, Christian hebat sekali bisa melakukannya.

Setelah kejadian itu, baik Christian ataupun Mia tidak memandangku seperti mayoritas teman-teman sesama _Dhampir_ ku yang lain. Aku tidak sempat berpikir apakah itu karena mereka adalah seorang _Moroi_ yang notabene tidak dibesarkan dengan cara yang sama dengan kami, atau mereka tahu pengorbanan dibalik tanda yang ditato pada bagian belakang leherku. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu. Sementara Eddie ... Eddie berusaha melanjutkan hidup.

Eddie banyak berubah. Kami semua berubah.

Uap putih tipis dari helaan napas kami semakin menebal seiring dengan semakin turunnya suhu. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Christian memandang nisan Mason dengan tenang.

"Tidakkah kau dan Liss ada janji makan malam hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Yeah. Kupikir sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang," katanya sambil mengedikan kepala. Salah seorang pengawal bernama Bill berjalan di depan Christian, sementara aku berjalan beriringan dengan Dimitri.

"Apakah kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Dimitri pelan dan penuh pengertian.

"Yeah. Tahukah kau, aku akan lebih baik kalau kau membantuku mengguyur si bocah api dengan bola salju."

"Aku dengar itu!"

Ada kekehan samar dan kemudian hening kembali, hingga kami kembali ke istana.

Karena Kau

Dimitri dan Mason memberikan pengertian hidup dengan cara yang berbeda bagiku. Mason adalah contoh cowok manis yang akan kau harapkan mengajakmu ke pesta dansa dan menghabiskan masa remajamu. Nah, aku pikir aku sudah menemukan cinta pertama, walaupun sebenarnya aku dan Mason tidak pernah memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman.

Sementara Dimitri ... Dimitri adalah sosok penuh pengertian, bertanggung jawab, pengawal panutan. Persis seperti yang dibutuhkan oleh orang sepertiku. Dan kami bertemu di waktu yang tidak tepat, karena dia adalah mentorku dan aku adalah muridnya. Kenyataan bahwa kami akan berakhir sebagai pengawal Lissa tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik – walaupun pada akhirnya hanya akulah pengawal Lissa dan Dimitri mengawal Christian. Tapi hey, memang ada pilihan yang lebih sempurna dari ini? Hubungan sesama Dhampir pengawal bukanlah hal yang lazim. Bukan hanya akan membuat keduanya melalaikan Moroi yang menjadi tanggung jawab mereka, tetapi juga karena hubungan semacam ini tidak akan menghasilkan keturunan.

Rasa bersalahku bukan hanya dipicu oleh ketidakmampuanku menyelamatkan Mason. Tetapi juga penyesalan dengan kenyataan bahwa aku mencintai Dimitri dan menjadikan Mason sebagai pelarian karena ketidakpastian hubungan kami yang berpotensi menjadi skandal.

Dimitri memberiku pengertian dengan melihat bekas luka Tasha, bahwa tanda tidak selalu dianggap sebagai "tanda jasa". Tetapi aku baru benar-benar paham maksudnya setelah kejadian di Spokane.

Masing-masing tato yang ada dileherku memiliki ceritanya masing-masing. Tapi, dua tanda molnija ini, tanda yang diberikan dua pembunuhan _Strigoi_ pertamaku, Isaiah dan Elena, monster pencabut nyawa Mason, adalah yang paling membekas dalam ingatanku. Tanda yang membuatku tidak hanya mengerti, tetapi juga memahami bahwa tato molnija tidak selalu bisa dianggap lencana kehormatan, walaupun mahal sekali harga yang harus kubayar. Kehilangan kau.

 _Selamat tinggal Mase. Terimakasih_


End file.
